I Like You, I Love You
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Yayayaaaay  tamat sudah ceritanya dengan tidak awesome dan cecede .    . AsaKiku akhirnya terwujud sudah  ditunggu review-annya 'w'/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: akhirnya komputer cecede saya bener juga…dan tiba waktu bagi saya untuk ngepost fic lalala ini..semua tokoh tetap milik abang HideKaz..duh saya kecewa loh..KENAPA NESIA HARUS CEWEK AAAAA? *kekesalan seorang fujo*

Warning: alay-alay lalalaaa~~ *nada: Cicak-Cicak Di Dinding*

* * *

**I LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU**

England menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok seorang Japan yang saat ini sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Germany dan Italy. Ucapannya, tingkah lakunya, sosoknya..semuanya sudah terhafal diluar kepala England.

'Andaikan saja aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya…', batin England sambil mengutuk sifat tsundere tingkat atasnya.

"Hey yoo, Iggy!", sapa seseorang yang kita sepertinya tahu siapa.

"Hah? Oh..ada apa, America?", balas England kaget.

"Tidak..hanya ingin memanggil saja..kamu dari tadi bengong sih!", jawab America sambil nyengir.

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya…bosan! Ya! Bosan!", seru England menemukan alasan yang menurutnya tepat.

"Hee..masa sih? Aku ga percaya..Iggy pasti…LAGI JATUH CINTA YAAA?", seru America sambil tertawa sejadi-jadinya. England langsung blushing dan menyangkalnya.

"Apaan sih git! Orang ngga juga!", balas England yang tsunderenya tak pernah sembuh itu. Susah..penyakit mendarah daging itu..

"Ngga..NGGA SALAH LAGI maksudmu?", America membalas sambil tertawa semakin keras.

"Bloody hell! Bisa-bisanya kau membalas kalimatku! SINI AKU JEJELIN SCONES BUATANKU!", seru England ngamuk sambil mengangkat scones rasa rumah sakit bagian UGD nya yang amat tersohor seantero Hetalia Gakuen.

"AMPUUUUUNNNNN!", seru America sambil lari ketakutan. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin masuk ke rumah sakit lagi karena keracunan 'makanan' tersebut.

"KEMBALI KESINIIII!", seru England sambil mengejar America.

**-okeh..mengingat terbatasnya tenaga dan semangat saya..mari kita skip adegan whacky-chase-scene ini sampai pulang sekolah *diprotes cast*-**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berhenti berdering sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi England,yang notabene adalah ketua OSIS, masih berkutat diruangannya mengerjakan proposal festival musim dingin yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Anehnya, DIA TAMPAK SUMRINGAH MENGERJAKANNYA.

Biarkan saya bertanya satu hal: ENGLAND SEDANG MABUK?

Rupanya tidak. Penyebanya hanya satu..didalam ruangan itu hanya ada dia dan Japan yang secara adalah bendahara OSIS.

'Pokoknya nanti aku harus bisa ngajak Japan pulang bareng!', tekad England sambil menandatangani proposal itu layaknya surat nikah (?)

"Anu..England-san.."

"Hah? Ah..iya, Japan?", suara Japan menyadarkan England dari dunia pikirannya.

"Umm..bolehkan saya pulang duluan..?", tanya Japan sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya England bingung. Tidak biasanya Japan meminta pulang cepat.

"Saya..itu.."

**BRAAAKK!**

"HOI, JAPAAAANN! AYO CEPAT KITA PERGI!"

Pintu ruang OSIS dibuka-ralat-DIBANTING oleh seseorang yang kita tahu bernama abang America.

"Begitulah, England-san..hari ini saya ada urusan dengan America-san..boleh saya minta ijin?", pinta Japan.

Semua rencana England hancur sudah..THANKS A LOT, AMERICA GIT!

"Ah..iya..kau boleh pergi kok..", ucap England lemas.

"Terima kasih, England-san..kalau begitu saya mohon diri dulu..permisi dan selamat siang..", ucap Japan sopan sambil membungkuk lalu berlari menyongsong America. America hanya melambaikan tangan pada England lalu menghilang dibalik pintu..setelah suara 'BRAAAAKK!' itu terdengar lagi tentunya.

'Aah..sial..mereka mau ngapain sih..? aku kan penasaraaaann…', batin England gegulingan OOC sambil melihat keluar melalui jendela besar dari ruang OSIS. Ia melihat Japan berjalan bersama America. Tampak sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah Japan yang ia cintai. Ia merasa hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau saja orang yang saat ini berada disisi Japan adalah dia.. bukan America.

Ia menghela nafas dan membereskan tasnya untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman usil menghiasi wajahnya. Ia segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar sekolah..

**TeBeCe… *masukkin SFX film kalo mau berlanjut gitu*

* * *

**

Chanchan: gyaaaaah~ akhirnya ulangan2 haram itu selesai jugaaaa! *lompat2 kaya sapi epilepsi*

Japan: eh tapi kan masih ada ambil rapor?

Chanchan: … (TT-TT) *pundung beraaaat*

Japan: *swt* (-_-;;)?

England: ekhem..oke, jangan lupa review dan tunggu chapter duanya! Duh, chan..lama2 pekerjaanmu itu diambil sama semua orang deh… (-.-;)a


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER DUWAAAA~~**

(Ya ampun akhirnya berlanjut juga…KENAPA LAGI SAYA BIKIN BERLANJUT GINI? AAAA!)

….

(Okeh! Silahkan bacaaa! XDDDD)

* * *

Mungkin sebagian dari kita bertanya-tanya: APA YANG HENDAK ENGLAND LAKUKAN?

Kita punya beberapa alternatif jawaban..

**A.** Dia pulang kerumah terus incest-an sama adiknya, Peter si Alis Tebal –duh kok namanya kaya bajak laut gitu?- saking stressnya dia.

**B.** Dia keruang bawah tanahnya buat bikin ramuan-ramuan yang tingkat ketidak halalannya setingkat dengan scones 'indah' yang biasa ia buat.

**C.** Dia pergi untuk membantai America –dengan meracuninya, sudah tentu-

**D.** Tidak ada yang benar karena ia melakukan hal lain.

**E.** Benar semua dan akan ia lakukan saat ini.

Okeh minna..silahkan mencoret jawaban yang D karena saat ini bisa kita lihat England sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil memperhatikan kedua temannya itu berjalan bersama.

Dengan kata lain?

Dia sedang menguntit..DAN SUDAH 30 MENIT IA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU.

'Duh sial..mereka masuk ke toko lagi..', ujar England dalam hati. Ia berjalan dan melihat toko apa yang dimasuki oleh Japan dan America.

'Ah..aku dan Japan kan sering pergi kesini bersama-sama untuk membeli teh..tapi..kenapa sekarang ia pergi bersama America..? apa ia sudah bosan berteman denganku..?', batin England sedih.

Tak lama, ia melihat Japan dan America sedang menuju pintu keluar. Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju ke balik pohon terdekat dan kembali menguntit mereka. Bisa dipastikan besok mata England bakal tumbuh kutil –duh jangan sampe deh..kan nanti dia ga ganteng lagi *plaaaakk-.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Japan dan America pergi mengunjungi toko-toko yang sering dikunjungi England bila ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Japan dan hal itu membuat England sedih.

Akhirnya mereka tiba didepan rumah Japan. Japan membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih pada America, yang berkata bahwa sudah seharusnya HERO sepertinya membantu orang yang kesulitan atau apalah gitu. England lalu berjalan pulang dengan lunglai setelah ia melihat Japan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Keesokkan harinya, England tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ia terlihat murung dan sedih sepanjang hari dan hal itu mengundang tanda tanya besar dikepala teman-temannya.

"Hei, England..kau kenapa hari ini?", tanya Germany sambil menepuk punggung England.

"Iya vee~ hari ini kamu aneh loh!", tambah Italy khawatir.

"Kalau kamu sakit, sebaiknya kamu istirahat, aru.. bolos sehari untuk istirahat tidak apa-apa kan?", ucap China sambil menepuk kepala England.

"Ah..aku tidak apa-apa kok, teman-teman..aku mungkin..hanya lelah..", ucap England sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Bicara soal bolos..sepertinya hari ini Japan tidak masuk ya?", komentar France tiba-tiba.

"Iya, da. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Germany? ", tanya Russia sambil menoleh ke Germany.

"Tidak..ia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku..nanti aku akan meneleponnya kalau sudah sampai dirumah.", jawab Germany.

"Yahoo, minna! Kalian sedang bicara apaan sih?", seru America yang baru datang sambil memakan hamburgernya.

'Duh..biang keroknya dateng deh..', rutuk England dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Iggy! Tadi Japan nitip ini buat kamu!", ucap America dengan mulut yang penuh sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih ke England.

"Eh? Hmm..terima kasih dan kunyah dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara! Tidak sopan tahu..", ucap England.

Bel pun berbunyi sebagai tanda bahwa istirahat sudah berakhir. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang tersisa hari ini.

Pulang sekolah..

'Hmm..sebenarnya surat ini isinya apa ya..?', pikir England yang saat itu tengah berada didalam ruang OSIS –dan bisa dibilang ruang pribadinya- sambil memegang amplop putih tadi. Ia membuka dan membaca surat tersebut yang berbunyi:

_Untuk England-san.._

_Apabila anda punya waktu, maukah anda datang berkunjung kerumah saya? Saya akan sangat menantikan kedatangan anda.._

_Salam,_

_Japan_

Surat itu berakhir. England membaca ulang surat itu dan tak lama, ia sudah berlari menuju rumah Japan dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya yang tadi suram.

**Dengan berat hati saya harus katakan..BERSAMBUNG…*digaplak*

* * *

**

Chanchan: bah…berlanjut pula cerita ini… (=A=)a

Japan: memang sudah nasib kali, Chan.. (-_-)

Chanchan: ah..ya..duh kenapa mandek begini? Mana pendek pula chapternya! (=3=)o

England: makanya yang selanjutnya dipanjangin..gimana sih.. (-.-;)

Chanchan: diam kamu tsundere bawel beralis ganda.. (._.)

England: APA TADI KAU BILANG? ('A')/ *ngejejelin scones*

Chanchan: *koma dengan tidak awesomenya*

Japan: ah..sepertinya kali ini giliran saya..baiklah, terima kasih atas kesediaan minna-san untuk membaca cerita yang –ehem- agak tidak mendidik ini dan jangan lupa dimohon untuk reviewnya..*bows* Duh..lagi-lagi scones tersebut memakan korban jiwa… (-_-;)a


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter tiga lalala~~ :D**

(Kembali dalam kecacatan dari kelanjutan kisah cinta AsaKiku! Ping poooong~!)

* * *

England, yang ternyata diketahui memiliki tenaga 100 ekor kuda dalam berlari, sudah sampai didepan rumah Japan dalam waktu 10 menit.

**TING TONG!**

"Ah iya sebentar..", sahut sebuah suara dari dalam rumah. Tak lama, keluarlah Japan yang berkimono dan masih mengenakan celemek.

"Ah! E-England-san! Maaf saya berantakan begini…", ucap Japan sambil blushing –dan pengen saya peluk (baca: cekek)-

"A-ah..tidak apa-apa..", ucap England yang ikut-ikutan blushing (?)

'Ya ampun..dia imut banget pake celemek begini…', pikir England sambil ngebayangin yang ngga-ngga (?)

"A-anu..silahkan masuk..", ucap Japan memecahkan keheningan.

England mengangguk dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Japan. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Si-silahkan duduk..saya sudah menyiapkan teh untuk anda..", ucap Japan sambil mempersilahkan England untuk duduk.

Setelah England duduk, Japan menuangkan teh dan memberikannya pada England. England meminum teh itu dan…-dia tewas keracunan, dan adegan Japan ketawa sarkastik pun berlangsung sambil berkata: 'Hahaha! kena juga kau, England-san! akhirnya..dendamku terbalaskan! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!'..oh maaf salah..-

"Wah! Tehnya enak sekali!", ucap England sambil tersenyum. Wajah Japan seketika menjadi semakin cerah.

"Sungguh? Ini sebenarnya..teh yang katanya America-san ingin dibeli England-san tapi tidak sempat itu loh..", gumam Japan sambil menunduk malu.

"Eh?"

"Saya juga membuatkan kue ini untuk England-san..tapi maaf ya jika rasanya tidak berkenan..", ucap Japan sambil menyodorkan kue mochi-sakura ke England. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat bilang ke America bahwa ia ingin mencicipi kue mochi-sakura, tapi kenapa..?

"Ehmm..Japan.."

"I-iya?"

"Sebenernya kamu mengundangku kerumahmu untuk apa?"

"E-e-e..i-itu..", wajah Japan semakin merah.

"Ya?"

"Saya..saya..sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin bilang…bahwa..se-sebenarnya..saya suka..sama England-san…"

DEG!

Jantung England berdegup kencang. Ia ingin sekali langsung memeluk pemuda Asia manis itu kalau saja ia tidak iseng..

"Eh? Aku juga suka Japan kok. Kita kan teman!", ucap England -sok- polos.

"Bu-bukan itu! Saya..itu..duh masa England-san tidak tahu sih..?", ucap Japan yang overheat malunya.

"Apaan sih? Aku tidak mengerti…", ucap England sambil memakan kue mochi-sakura nya.

"Saya..saya..mencintai England-san..uhnnn..aduh saya malu sekali…", ucap Japan sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik tangannya yang mungil dan halus. England tak bisa menahan diri lagi rupanya melihat tingkah laku -calon- ukenya (?). ia langsung memeluk Japan dengan erat dan dengan sukses membuat Japan kaget.

"E-E-England-san..?", ucap Japan gugup.

"Aku..aku juga menyukaimu, Japan..", gumam England sambil mengelus kepala Japan.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya..kau tahu..aku sempat cemburu berat saat kamu pergi bersama America kemarin itu.."

Tak lama, terdengar gelak tawa Japan.

"Ja-Japan..? Ada apa?", tanya England bingung.

"Ahaha..tidak..saya hanya senang sekaligus merasa kalau England-san lucu sekali..", ucap Japan sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman termanis yang -menurut England-pernah dilihat England (ADUH MANA SAYA MAU LIAAAT! XDDD).

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Sebenarnya..saya minta tolong sama America-san untuk membantu saya membeli barang-barang yang saya butuhkan berhubung America-san pernah tinggal bersama dengan England-san. Karena America-san setuju jadi saya minta ijin kemarin..", jelan Japan.

"Ooh..tapi kenapa hari ini kamu tidak masuk?", tanya England.

"I-itu..se-sebenarnya..hari ini saya kena flu dan sedikit demam jadi tidak masuk..habis kemarin saya lupa membawa syal..", ucap Japan menunduk malu.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kamu istirahat, Japan..", ucap England sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Japan yang membuat pria berambut hitam itu makin overheat.

"Uhmm..tapi..", gumam Japan.

"Tapi?"

"Saya..saya senang bisa mengundang England-san hari ini dan..me-mengutarakan perasaan saya pada anda..apalagi saat anda menerima perasaan saya..rasanya bila saat ini saya mati sekalipun, saya rela..", ucap Japan sambil tersenyum..uke? –disuruh harakiri karena jadi narator ga bener-

"Jangan begitu dong..kalau kamu mati, sia-sia aku juga suka padamu..Oh ya, kamu jangan panggil aku 'England-san' lagi! Panggil namaku saja!", ucap England sambil tersenyum.

"Uhmm..A-Arthur-san..", bisik Japan sambil memegang pipinya yang panas.

"Sebenarnya 'Arthur' saja cukup..tapi bila menggunakan '-san' itu membuatmu nyaman, apa boleh buat..Kiku..", balas England sambil mengelus kepala Japan. "Sekarang kamu harus istirahat..aku bakal kesepian kalo kamu ga masuk besok..", lanjut England dengan wajah yang -ehem- bersemu merah.. XD

"Hai..", jawab Japan sambil tersenyum.

'Duh..wajah Arthur-san benar-benar tsundere sekali..aku jadi ingin memeluknya..', batin Japan sambil memandangi England.

"A-ada apa?", tanya England gugup.

"Tidak..",jawab Kiku sambil menggeleng.

"Hmm..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya..hari sudah semakin sore nih..", ucap England sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah! Jangan pergi, Arthur-san! Ehmm..ma-maukah anda menginap disini..malam ini saja..habisnya orang tua saya pergi dan tidak ada yang menemani saya..dan saya..umm..saya takut kalau saya sakit lalu..umm…", ucap Japan dengan putus asanya mencari alasan agar England mau tinggal dengannya.

England tersenyum melihat tingkah Japan dan ia menepuk kepala Japan.

"Hmm..bilang saja kau ingin aku menjagamu..betul..?", ucap England sambil tersenyum.

Japan langsung blushing, menunduk, dan tak lama mengangguk.

England? Ia menahan tangan dan seluruh jiwanya buat ngga meluk2-meluk dan mem-blablabla-kan pemuda Jepang super imut-imut yang sedang blushing ga jelas didepannya.

"Baiklah..tapi hari ini saja ya?", jawab England sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Japan.

"Hai!", ucap Japan senang.

"Kalau begitu sekarang…", England lalu menggendong Japan-bridal style tentunya- menuju ke kamar tidurnya."Kamu harus istirahat..", lanjut England.

"E-eh? Tu-turunkan saya, Arthur-saaan..", ucap Japan malu. Mungkin kalau bisa dia pingsan saking overheatnya dia..sayang hal itu tidak terjadi. *plaaakk!*

"Tidak mau. Dimana kamarmu?", tanya England.

"Umm..lurus lalu belok kiri..", jawab Japan.

Setelah sampai dikamar Japan, England menurunkan Japan diatas futon dan menyelimuti Japan.

"Sekarang kamu tidur ya..biar besok kamu bisa pergi sekolah.", ucap England sambil mengelus kepala Japan.

"Uhmm…A-Arthur-san..", gumam Japan dibalik selimutnya.

"Ya?"

"Maukah anda memegang tangan saya sampai saya tertidur..?", tanya Japan malu-malu tapi pengen (?)

"Bo-boleh?", ucap England yang lebih mau-mau tapi pengen banget (apaansih?)

Japan mengangguk. Andaikan saat ini ga ada Japan, mungkin si England-abang tsundere beralis enam lapis- sudah berloncatan, bergulingan, berteriak-teriak, trus entar ada orang lewat yang bilang : "Ih mama apaan tuh?". Trus maminya bilang: "Hush..jangan diliat..itu ga baik tau..".

England memegang tangan Japan yang halus bak tangan cewek –tentu saja Japan itu laki-laki- dan mengelus-elus pipi Japan. Lalu…England mencium bibir Japan seraya berkata: Selamat tidur. **TAPI**…. menurut pengamatan saya -sebagai salah satu dari beberapa author ga bener-, Japan malah makin kaga bisa tidur. Tapi toh pada akhirnya dia tidur juga..dan entah kenapa England juga jadi ketiduran.

Besok paginya, Japan bangun dengan keadaan sehat tanpa kurang tidur suatu apapun. Kimono tetap melekat dengan erat, futon rapi, selimut oke, dan England tidur dengan sangat nyenyak sampai-ehem-ngiler.

"Arthur-san..Arthur-san..ayo bangun…", ucap Japan sambil menepuk pipi England.

"Ummmh? Oh..sudah pagi ya…selamat pagi, Kiku~", ucap England sambil mengusap matanya."Sudah lebih baik?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya..saya sudah sembuh..i-ini semua..berkat Arthur-san yang menjaga saya kemarin…", ucap Japan blushing. Waw! Japan..kau belajar ngegombal dari siapa sih? *buakk!*

"Ti-tidak..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!", ujar England -yang memang tidak melakukan apapun selain memegang tangan Japan-panik.

"Arthur-san melakukan sesuatu..Arthur-san memberikan saya kehangatan hati Arthur-san pada saya..terima kasih banyak..", ucap Japan sambil tersenyum. Duh England..pagi-pagi udah disuguhin senyuman manis Japan..JAPAN BELAJAR NGEGOMBAL DARIMANA HAYO NGAKU!

"Uhm..ehem..sama-sama kalau begitu..oh ya, bukannya sebentar lagi waktunya sekolah? Aku pinjam kamar mandimu dong!", ucap England panik.

Japan tertawa dan pergi mengambilkan England sebuah handuk.

Di sekolah…

"Igggggyyyyy….?", kalimat America terhenti ketika melihat England masuk ke kelas sambil menggandeng Japan yang tengah blushing-blushing gitu. "Err..kalian pacaran?", hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut America sesudahnya.

"Uhmm…yeah..bisa dibilang begitu..", jawab England salting.

"Owhkaaaayy..jadi…APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SEMALAM?", seru America bersemangat. Oww..tampaknya jiwa fujodanshi yang terkubur didalam hatinya mulai bangkit! Nice, America!

Sementara itu..

RADIUS DARI TEMPAT AMERICA: 500 METER

Hungary berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Apa apa ada apa siiiih? ADA ASAKIKU YAAAAA?", seru Hungary -super- bersemangat.

"CRITAIN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SEMALAM!", seru America dan Hungary bersamaan.

"Kami ga ngapa-ngapain kok!, seru England stress.

"Oh yaaa..bener nih, Japan? Kalian BENERAN GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN~~?", tanya Hungary dengan penuh penekanan.

Japan -yang sepertinya salah tangkap- cuma bisa blushing doang mengingat dia-ehem-dicium England dan nembak England.. ahh, Japan..betapa lucunya anda..sini saya bawa pulang (?)

"TUH KAN BENER! KALIAN NGAPAIN HAYOOO? Aku semalem ditelponin sama Sealand yang kebat-kebit nanyain 'jerk England kemana' terus tau!", seru America sambil monyong-monyong.

"Ukhh..POKOKNYA KAMI GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN!", seru England frustasi.

Dan dengan demikianlah..dimulai sudah hari-hari perburuan oleh tim fujodanshi Hetalia Gakuen mengenai cinta pasangan AsaKiku..

**AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA LOOOH~!

* * *

**

**OMAKE:**

Dirumah Italy.. -Italy absen karena kemaren dia maen salju, makan salju, guling-guling di salju, dan bersalju-salju lainnya..walhasilah dia meler hari ini-

"Vee~ fratello, kayanya aku denger teriakan England deh~", ucap Italy sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Ah..itu mungkin Cuma perasaanmu saja..ayo cepat istirahat, ti amo Veneziano..", ucap Romano -yang juga absen demi misi agung dan mulia yaitu ngurusin ti amo fratellonya itu..YA AMPUN ITACEST! *plak*- sambil mengecup kening adiknya itu.

"Veeee~"

Terbukti sudah teriakan England sudah setara dengan suara TOA Hatsune Miku-san..

**UDAH GA ADA TAMBAHANNYA LAGI!

* * *

**

Chanchan: hahaaaaii~~~ tamat2 yaaaaaaaay *tebar2 konfeti* \('w')/

Japan: akhirnya selesai juga ketikan fanfic ini.. (^^)

America: yahoooo! Cieeee~~~ Iggy sama Nihon ni yeee~~ ciu ciuuu~~ XDDD

Japan: ...*blush bucrat praaaat...eh, ini malu apa mati?*

England: a-apaan sih? Git… (=3=)a *tapi malu juga*

Chanchan: ih~ Iggy malu-malu kelinciii~~ XDDDDD

England: APA KAMU BILANG? (OAO)b *udah megang tongkat sihir*

Chanchan: eits! Tunggu sebentar..ijinkan saya melaksanakan tugas saya dulu yang sebenarnya… ('3')/

England: silahkan.. (-_-)

Chanchan: ekhem…MINNA~ MAKASIH YA SUDAH MAU REPOT2 BACA FF BUATAN SAYAAAA~ MAAF SEBELUMNYA JIKA SANGAT TIDAK MENDIDIK! SAYA AKAN S-A-N-G-A-T SENANG JIKA MINNA-SAN MAU REVIEW CERITA INI~ MUAKASIIIIH~~~ ('w')/

England: anjir gue budek..udah belum? (-.-)a

Chanchan: udah :D

England: ABRAKADABRAAAAAAAAA ('A')/

Japan: satu lagi hari2 alay berlangsung…*sigh*

America: …mau burger? (O3O)/

Japan: hai…jika saya boleh minta.. (-_-)


End file.
